Michael's Book: A Brutte Parole Appendix
by Morgan Locklear
Summary: This is the poem Michael slowly uncovers throughout "Brutte Parole".  It is here as a reference for those enjoying that story.


_**This is not a new story.**_

_**It is a reference tool for those reading Brutte Parole.**_

**_In Chapter Four, Michael begins reading a mysterious red book._**

_**It is very difficult for him to get to the material because reading the book evokes the sensation of digging through a kind of fine white sand. Each page gets harder and harder to read and, as a result, only a few pages at a time are revealed.**_

_**Herein lies the words uncovered.**_

* * *

**This is the story of a foolish race**

**That enslaved itself into disgrace**

They had science and religion love and art

There was very little to drive them apart

**They feared the moon and worshipped the sun**

**And those beliefs governed everyone**

They built a great city that closed like a flower

Shielding them all from the moon's evil power

**They even took pains not to travel at night**

**Convinced that the moon was an evil delight**

They spent generations only in sun

And it changed the skin of every last one

**Their flesh grew warm but cracked as it dried**

**The frightened among them went back inside**

But the change was permanent and profound

And the heavens were filled with a glorious sound

**Their skin kept them heated even at night**

**And it gave them the feeling that all would be right**

So they worshiped harder and feared even more

And none of them knew what would soon be in store

**Stories were told to frighten the young**

**And suspicion leapt from everyone's tongue**

Even criminals were kept at bay

With threats of the sun being taken away

**They isolated those who disobeyed**

**Kept them controlled and kept them afraid**

Any wrong doers were sent to a place

That denied them all the sun's embrace

**Thrown down into a small stone cell**

**No bigger than a garden well**

Dug out extra wide at the top

Forcing exposure to every moon drop

**They were starved until at last they ate**

**The reptiles condemned to share their fate**

Decades then sped by in a blink

Changing the way condemned people think

**Repeat offenders grew cold and strong**

**And they worshiped the moon all night long**

Then when they found they could jump the well

They were careful about who they could tell

**Some were let out only to learn**

**That they would desperately want to return**

Soon groups of people were caught sneaking out

Escaping their towns with an underground route

**But seeking the moon was a great crime**

**And they were thrown into wells every last time**

When they fought back it was a gruesome sight

The attack of course had been planned for night

**The insurrection was well rehearsed**

**And they went after the big city first**

They climbed the walls and hammered the shield

And peeled off the bricks till the moon was revealed

**And when it broke through the protective dome**

**The fallen had finally reclaimed their home**

But their victory was a short lived one

Because of the way they reacted to sun

**And when it came up the very next day**

**The moon skinned people burned away**

Their cold skin steamed In the bright yellow heat

And ashes piled up around their feet

**This made everyone think at first**

**That the moon skin race was horribly cursed**

And many were tortured just for fun

Often dragged helplessly into the sun

**They were called Moon Skins from that point on**

**And the powers that be wanted them gone**

Hundreds were killed in their prison wells

Burned alive in customized Hells

**The ones who hid first came back to find**

**The genocide of those of their kind**

During the day they hid in rock caves

And plotted ways to fill enemy graves

**After sunset Moon Skins would begin**

**To scale the walls and kill those within**

They would even take children into the night

And return them changed as if from a bite

**Their faces got pale and their eyes turned red**

**They looked just like the walking dead**

The fighting continued for hundreds of years

With thousands of deaths and millions of tears

**But it had never occurred to either side**

**That there might be someone to act as their guide**

That someone was out there with skin of Earth

Who could help them restore the flesh of their birth

**For there was such a man that no one had met**

**Or talked to or tasted his influence yet**

Most of the fighting happened at dawn

Or just after sunset from then on

**They seemed to split night and day**

**But the pink sky always got in the way**

No one noticed the red eclipse

Even when it foresaw an apocalypse

**The sun was blocked for more than an hour**

**Followed by a huge thunder shower**

The heavens themselves wanted to speak

But the people were busy perfecting technique

**The world even shook to sound it's distress**

**But neither side would acquiesce**

Volcano ash filled the air

Then neither the sun nor the moon was there

**Both sides were frightened and once again lost**

**Then came the Winter with a forever frost**

The planet got covered with snow and ice

And the oceans froze over not once but twice

**For centuries the planet was white**

**And day was even colder than night**

With a thick ice blanket on land and sea

Both parties weakened considerably

**Too hungry to fight too tired to shout**

**Everyone slept as they waited it out**

Silence again reclaimed the air

Even after the snow was no longer there

**It was then when the world was fast asleep**

**That a fur covered man came from his keep**

The lone traveler looked up at the sky

And watched as cloud after cloud shuffled by

**He could see that the sun and the moon still hid**

**And wondered just what his fellow man did**

While they stayed misguided under their dome

His faith was a bit closer to home

**And he was prepared to reseed every hill**

**But the world was mourning still**

And although he could go out day and night

He kept himself mostly out of sight

**Sunshine returned from it's long retreat**

**And filled the rivers and lakes with heat**

The Earth man set about helping plants grow

But there were places he still would not go

**The Sun greeted him early each day**

**And kept him company all the way**

It took some time before the flowers bloomed

But the air was eventually well perfumed

**At night when the moon turned things blue**

**The man went out in a little canoe**

But he was witnessed by the sick

And they envied how he recovered so quick

**He held the key to their very existence**

**And they hated him fiercely but from a safe distance**

They resented that he was healthy and free

While they suffered through no such guarantee

**The two races worked together at long last**

**But only to revisit crimes of the past**

They captured this man and cut off his fur

He begged them to stop but they would not deter

**He was the cure they treated like mud**

**They should have studied not spilled his blood**

In time not a soul would remember his name

And they only had themselves to blame

**The world moved on and all but forgot**

**The race that split and the war they fought**

The ones who lived by blood were few

And over time they all withdrew

**The ones that lived by sun were many**

**And had very few complaints if any**

The new human race made remarkable strides

And even the Earth Man had to chose sides

**But he would find a lonely existence**

**And even his dreams were kept at a distance**

He questioned and cursed his very soul

While death became an unpaid toll

**He lived so long that his language died**

**But he liked the other ones he tried**

The world grew small while he grew tired

And he met a woman he greatly admired

**She gave him peace and children as well**

**And some had secrets they could not tell**

Usually the boys and it skipped generations

Defying all known explanations

**None of them actually knew that they were**

**A very cursed race's miracle cure**

For even a sip of their feral blood

Could let them swim in a solar flood

**The world will grow tall and even at night**

**Multiple cities will be filled with light**

People will even exchange their fears

For ones with smaller souvenirs

**And what became of a savior subjected**

**Was just what one might have expected**

He disappeared and so did his kin

They had their own families and blended in

**But the secret was just beneath their skin**

**And**** the blood will not always stay within**

It can be used to make Moon Skins be

A living part of humanity

**But if swallowed by a mortal man**

**It will kill**** as poison can**

One blood gives life, one blood takes it

One man lives life, one forsakes it

**And if the blood is mixed it**** will create**

**The elixir for**** a Godly state.**

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**I am not expecting reviews on this (or any) post, but I hope you find it helpful to have the whole poem in one place.**_

_**It was Jenn's idea.**_

_**MOG**_


End file.
